1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to an electrical connector capable of electrically connecting a chip module to a printed circuit board.
2. Description of Related Arts
U.S. Pat. No. 7,581,963 discloses an electrical connector used for electrically connecting a chip module to a printed circuit board. The electrical connector includes an insulative housing loaded with a plurality of terminals and a position post used for positioning the insulative housing to the printed circuit board. The insulative housing defines a plurality of position holes, each of the position hole has a plurality of ribs extending from a top surface toward the bottom surface. A holding space is constructed by the ribs in the position hole to retain the position post. The ribs can not provide an enough holding force. Therefore, an electrical connector with improved structure is desired.